


Greed & Love(Ban x Reader)

by Amane8009



Category: sin 七つの大罪 | sin: Nanatsu no Taizai | Seven Mortal Sins (Anime 2017), 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, One Shot Collection, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amane8009/pseuds/Amane8009
Summary: This is a book of one-shots generally dedicated to the lovely immortal Daddy BanFrom Nanatsu no Taizai(The Seven Deadly Sins) - Also I will probably use Elaine x Ban pictures but this IS NOT A BOOK DEDICATED TO THEM. (Although I do ship them hard, I want to love Ban as well)These stories will focus mainly on SMUT(LEMONS)/Sexual content. If you don't like or can't handle straight forward dialogue I suggest you back the fuck up.A collection of one-shots.Requests will be closed unless specified in a chapter.





	1. Introduction - Chapter Key

This is a collection of one-shot stories about Ban from Nanatsu No Taizai(The Seven Deadly Sins).

These one-shots may include:

\- Lemon(Sexual content -warning will be on every chapter)

\- Fluffy (Romantic and sweet action)

\- Angst (emotional and distraught scenes that will tug at your heart strings.)

\- Au's (Alternate Universes that might have nothing to do with NNT)

\- anything else I can think of.

Genre Key:

(L) - Lemon

(A) - Angst

(F) - Fluffy

(AU) - Alternate Universe

*On occasions I will veer from the normal chapters meaning I might write about a different character other than Ban, but this will always mainly focus on him.*

Have fun and try not to be assholes while you comment, but I love all of you anyways <3


	2. A Taste Of Greed(L)

This is going to contain - Public groping, public fingering, rough passionate sex, slight masochism.

Ban is my new obsession! He's best bae from Nanatsu no Taizai. More people need to write about him! DX

\----------------------------------------------

"Oi (Y/n), you can't just walk away from me."

"I'm not Ban. I already told you Elizabeth asked me grab some supplies from town." You restated, both laughing and groaning in annoyance when he slid his arms around your waist and possessively held you against his chest whining against the rim of your ear that he wanted to play.

He was like the largest and most cuddliest of kittens, and yet he could be fiercest of tigers..or maybe a fox would be more appropriate? Given he was one of the Seven Deadly Sins, the Fox of Greed. This man in your opinion encompassed everything you wanted, as he made you feel completely safe, loved, and most of all important to him as he would dredge through Hell and back just to be with you.

"Forget about your errand, and come play with me?~ We can take a dip in the lake we saw in the middle of the forest yesterday, it even has a nice flower field.."

He rubbed the tip of his nose along the right side of your neck making you smile at such a soft gesture, he was really a romantic at heart. However, you knew him like the back of your hand and he was more than likely trying to avoid whatever chore Meliodas asked him to do. Turning to the side you leaned forward and pecked his cheek with a soft giggle.

"We can go for a swim another time, if you're trying to avoid doing a chore just come with me to town and I'll make you carry all the supplies I buy." You laughed, wiggling free from his grasp only to glide your fingers between his own and tug him along behind you.

He sighed in defeat, knowing you were a good girl and wouldn't have the heart to abandon a task you were given. His red eyes admired the soft smile on your lips as you spoke, motioning with your unoccupied hand. You were the girl that accepted everything about him and even though he had an immortal body, you cried rivers every time he got hurt.

Most people were scared of his nature and personality but you seemed to be the only one who could see through his tough guy persona, and he was truly grateful that you could travel together. He vowed a long time ago to protect you with everything he had, and he always did his best to keep his promises.

"Mhm look at these apples Ban such a vibrant red, oh and these banana's look so ripe for peeling.." He pouted when you detached from his hand, but found himself shaking his head at how cute you were as you bounced from fruit stand to fruit stand admiring all the colorful fruit mumbling that a fruit medley as a snack later sounded amazing.

You ended up buy at least 2 pieces of most kinds of fruit from the market and making Ban carry them. It was a lot more fun with Ban trailing around with you, making his snarky remarks and just being the lovable boyfriend you knew him to be. He even gave you puppy dog eyes when he saw something he really wanted, and just begged for you to buy it for him.

"F-fine..just don't make that adorable face.." You murmured, cheeks dusting with the softest of pinks as you admitted that you were incredibly weak against his pouting handsome face.

He blinked at the way your skin hazed an enticing petal pink that just egged him on to touch you. His red eyes bouncing up and down your backside as you bought the item he wanted, giving him a chance to admire the uniform Meliodas made all the girls wear for his bar. It was similar to the outfit he had Elizabeth wear accept you'd changed the black socks to black and white stockings.

The soft material outlined your legs in a very erotic trail, that had him using his sharp canine teeth to bite against the bottom of his lip. He was so focused on the sashay of your ass he bumped right into you when you stopped in the middle of a crowd, as he huffed out an apology he heard the soft playing of music.

"That's okay Ban, doesn't he sound good?" You smiled up to him before focusing forward on an older man delicately holding an eloquent violin and playing a rather soothing tune. He did have to admit that it was a peace melody, but having your body so close nearly the bottom of your ass against his crotch had other ideas crossing his mind.

Holding the bag of supplies in his left hand he flexed the fingers on his right before sliding it forward to pet the bottom of your soft ass over your black skirt. He gave you a wide grin when you gasped his name and looked up blushing rather darkly. Even as you tried to push his hand away, you didn't want to draw attention so you weren't trying very hard.

"Mhm, just relax (Y/n)..No one can see you I'm right behind you.." He rasped in a rather smooth voice that prickled your skin, as he purposefully gave both of your cheeks several squeezes before sliding under your skirt and into the back of your panties where he pinched and caressed your soft flesh.

Instantly you had to nibble on your lips just to ensure that you weren't going to gasp or god forbid moan his name in public. He could feel you wiggling beneath his finger tips and that just enticed him to tease and caress you all the more, as he trailed up and down teasing his index finger down the middle of your crack grinning when you had to turn your body and place your hand against his hip.

The look in your beautiful eyes had him wanting to just kiss and ravage you right there, but he had to hold back. However, his fingers were greedy and slid down further and further till they were tracing the edges of your slit and pressing the tip of his finger between your folds.

The claws on your fingers dug into his skin making him hiss your name delightfully, drawn to pain as much as he was pleasure since he usually experienced the throb and sear of pain daily. Your face was a mass of uncontrollable blushes, chomping your teeth down against the index finger of your right hand when he started sliding back and forth.

"O-oh Ban..p-please.." You whimpered to him in the softest voice you could muster, the pleasured gleam in your orbs feeding his desires and making the leather against his crotch tighten several times over.

He continued to press and slowly curl one of his digits back and forth, absolutely getting off on the warmth of your arousal before he nonchalantly pulled away. Your entire face lit up like a five alarm fire when he simply slid his slick with your flavor finger tip between his lips and seductively licked it..making you subconsciously rub your thighs together.

"Mhm, whats the matter babe? Feeling the heat?" He leaned forward till your lips were together, and for a moment you forgot just how in public you were as you gladly let him explore your mouth turning one kiss into a flavorful french frenzy.

By time he pulled away your legs were weak and saliva was completely coating your tongue. He licked the sheet connecting you together from his bottom lip, before giving you the smoothest grin that had your heart skipping a beat.

"Lets head back (Y/n), and I'll show you just how much I truly worship that fine booty." You gasped his name blushing madly when he gave you a spank and quickly grabbed your hand tugging through the crowd. It was clear from the way they parted to let you pass and the pink on a few bystanders cheeks that they'd seen what he just did.

"B-baka..spanking me in public..thats embarrassing.." You murmured, barely able to keep up with his incredibly fast pace. He merely chuckled and promised to make it up to you, as he trailed through the town and up the hill back to the tavern. He sat the supplies on the counter and wouldn't answer or let you speak to anyone else before leading the way up to his room.

With the slam of his door, your back was pressed up against it as he hungrily claimed your lips and groped his paws all over your body. Your own hands felt up his incredibly muscular chest, before looping around his slender neck hazily meeting the feverish sway of his tongue that seemed to dart halfway down your throat.

You moan into his mouth feeling light headed, panting his name the moment he detaches. He snickers at the way you seem completely out of it, as he leans forward and bites your bottom lip tugging it forward sucking on it till warm saliva is dripping down your chin.

The tip of his sharp fangs tease the jugular along your neck before pressing searing hot kisses against your skin, while his fingers clumsily pull at the buttons on your pink shirt. When it takes longer than a few seconds he growls against your flesh in annoyance before ripping the material with one sharp tug making all 4 of the buttons fly in several different directions.

"B-ban! You didn't have to rip it.." You reprimand him with the cutest of pouts as you puff out both of your cheeks, tugging on his red leather jacket in protest.

"Don't fret just ask the Princess to fix it for you, I think she's good at sewing or something like that.." Clearly he doesn't care as he licks his lips and the tip of his fang admiring the shape of your breasts that are begging to be set free. The moment your lips part clear words of disapproval on your tongue, they quickly turn into sharp gasps of his name as he buries his face amidst your titties and yanks up your bra with his sharp teeth.

"Mhm, don't these just look like the tastiest fruit? Even more succulent than the ones you bought.." He smoothly trilled extending his tongue to lap over the tip of the closest nip, before wrapping his lips around and sucking on it passionately. Your entire body arches back against the door, flinching and feeling the most amazing goosebumps swirl over your flesh as he nibbles and bites the skin.

"O-oh my god Ban..I l-love your fangs..bite me more please.."

His deep red lips curved up against your skin, if his lover desired something so tantalizing than he had no problem giving you exactly what you wanted. With the press of his fangs against your flesh like he was a vampire sipping your blood, your moans turned up several volumes. It was like you didn't care considering how small this tavern was relatively but it wasn't like he was going to tell you to be quiet.

If anything he wanted to test your patience, your tolerance for pain and pleasure. You surprised him by yanking at the collar of his jacket till it was sliding down his long forearms and he was smirking erotically pulling away for just a moment to fling off the leather into the distance behind him.

He switched to the other breast as he clamped roughly against your perky pink nub pressing hard enough into your skin to leave a painful and clear indention of his fangs and even groaning your name when he could taste the smallest flavor of your warm red liquid.

"Oh Ban~! T-that feels so amazing!~" You moaned to him, gliding one of your hands down his backside while the other gripped his light blue tresses and gave them a yank or two. Oh, it positively drove him crazy when you pulled his hair. He was a man who liked it rough and passionate after all.

His hand glides up your long legs tickling the skin of your inner thigh, before surprising you with the quickest tug of your underwear. You whimper his name in surprise as the material falls to your ankles and he teases his finger tips in a slow wanting circle around your clit.

"A-ah Ban..d-don't tease me please.." You moan to him closing your eyes and tossing your head back, your legs wobbling as he continues to circle the small pink nub before answering your plea and gliding just a bit further down pressing two of his fingers between your pink folds. The way you squeezed his neck and back starting to completely lose yourself was making him burn with insatiable desire.

Grabbing one of your legs he pulled it up against his hip before thrusting his fingers as deep into your cunt as possible. The moment you started to let a pleasure filled scream erupt from your lips he captured them, devouring the siren melody of your voice. He could feel how wet you were as he sloshed your juices and felt them dripping down the knuckles of his fingers.

The erotic squelching noises that echoed around the room had your flesh positively burning. You could barely feel your legs anymore, as he pressed into you over and over again, even the curl of his tips was driving you completely crazy. Saliva pooling at the back of your throat and even dripping down your chin like your brain was just completely checked out with the overwhelming sway of pleasure he was giving.

Unable to contain the knot in your stomach that felt so unbearably tight, you gave yourself away to a lewd orgasm where you felt yourself completely spasm against his slender digits and even the hot sensation of your arousal dripping down your thighs as he detached with a wide fang revealing grin on his handsome face.

He lapped seductively at his drenched fingers, before grabbing your other leg and carrying you over to his tiny bed. After tossing you down, he smirked at the way your giggled when you bounced on the mattress. He watched you rid yourself of your tattered pink shirt and slip off your bra letting both fall to the ground.

He even laughed at the way you wiggled out of your skirt lifting you ass up and shoving the short black material to the floor, leaving you almost completely naked. "Leave these stockings on (Y/n)..I like the way you look in them.." He rasped gently shooing your hand away when you started to roll them down.

"Mhm, My immortal love has a stocking fetish~" You teased him, lifting your foot and extending your toes enough to brush against the outline of his well endowed cock that was pressed up tightly against his leather pants. Oh, the pleasure filled groan that escaped his lips sent a shiver through your body.

"Exactly..you just look so damn hot..(Y/n). I can barely stop myself from fucking you hard and raw.."

"Don't let you dreams, be dreams." You grinned, sliding both of your hands down your body outlining your breasts and even spreading your legs having no shame showing him the glistening pink outline of your womanhood as you invited him forward.

"Make love to me as hard as you want Ban.."

The haze of lust in his eyes boiled over in that very moment you voiced your own erotic desires. With the quickest haste you'd ever seen he unzipped and threw off his pants, you half thought he was going to rip them but managed to remove them without making holes which just had you smirking at your lovers overwhelming sexual desire.

Leaning forward he surprised you kissing tenderly up your legs, trailing his lips along your inner thigh before warmly lapping his skilled tongue against your lower lips. He had you positively writhing beneath him as he gave your core several intimate kisses, and even sucked at your clit before trailing up.

The pathway of his soft kisses was very enticing as he pecked from your stomach up and over both of your breasts before biting at the top of your shoulder. You gasped his name gripping his sides and sliding to his back as he pulled your hips sharply forward till your core met the tip of his cock.

Only after he met your lips for a juicy french kiss did he plunge his hips forward, the girth of his cock filling you to the brim in one quick and swift movement. You groaned his name snapping your head back from the unbelievable tight feeling consuming your body, as he swayed his hands down gripping your hips as he pulled away only to slam the entirety of his cock back into you.

"O-oh Yes~! Fuck, Ban t-that feels so good~!"

You praised him loudly and unhinged, dragging your hands up and down his bath and answering his request for you to be rougher. The moment you scratched him hard enough to draw blood he was slamming into your cunt with such force, you were seeing starts in a matter of seconds. The depth and speed he was rocking had you positively dripping and throbbing all over his cock.

"You're wet (Y/n), making a fucking river down there for me. Do I make you feel that good?~" He growled, kissing all over your neck and yanking the rim of your ear as he demanded you answer no matter how hard he was fucking you. Even if he could feel you just completely losing yourself, he wanted everything you had to offer.

"Ban, o-oh my god Ban~! I c-can't breath you're driving me insane~!" Was the only response you could manage to give him, as your lips continue to quiver from the copious amount of pleasure. The girth of his cock was slamming against all the right zones inside your core, that you could of sworn you felt his heart thumping as erratically as your own through his large muscle.

Ah, that was all he needed to hear as he couldn't last that much longer anyway with how you were positively milking him for everything he was worth. He clawed at the bottom of your ass as he pushed and pulled you to meet his every erratic thrust. The intoxicating smell of sex making you both burn with body writhing desire for release.

With each slap of his hips against your thighs they became redder, as your folds perfectly contorted to his shape. The deep and incredible pace he was rocking into you had drool dripping down from your quivering lips, mind completely foggy and hazy before the most euphoric orgasm enveloped your body making your vision splotchy.

"Oh yeah..I love it when cum all over my cock.." He purred, with the smile on his face that melted your heart as he pushed you to his lips, pressing himself deep into your convulsing womanhood till your core was full to the brim of his bitter hot liquid. You gasped his name as he pulled away saliva dripping from your lips and a mixture of your combined arousal warming your inner thighs.

You squeaked the moment he collapsed forward but from the warm breath escaping his lips, he was clearly as worn out as you were. Sliding one of your hands through his light blue locks, you smiled at the way he snuggled more into your body making you giggle at the way he nudged his nose back and forth between your breasts like a puppy.

"Ban..tomorrow after I do a few chores..do you want to go find that lake?" You smiled down at him when he tilted his head up. "We can go for a dip like you wanted today, I think we should enjoy it while we can..we don't know when we will move on.." You murmured softly that it was a romantic setting you wanted to experience with him.

"Yes! Lets hurry and go to sleep, then we can sneak out when the sun first comes up." He snickered, that wasn't your plan at all but the more excitedly he talked about the lake the more you felt you couldn't deny him as he kissed at the side of your neck and pulled up the blanket till you were both tightly snuggled together and holding each other tightly.

God, how was this attractive man able to be so cute like a puppy after just making love to you in a rough and passionate fashion? He defied all logic, but then again his life was illogical from the get go..that's why you loved him so.

Good night, (Y/n)..get plenty of rest..because our time at the lake is going to be very rousing~"

"Baka..You're lucky that I've fallen for your crazy personality.."

\----------------------------------------------------------

I think I've found me a new daddy :D

Reminds me of the old days where I watched anime ALL DAY long without very many breaks.


	3. Happy Birthday(L)

This is going to contain - romantic flower field smex, blowjob, Rough riding, creme pie.

Febuary 14 is the lovely Immortal Bans Birthday! This hunk of a daddy is turning 44 years old! He doesn't look it that's for sure, specially sense he drank from the fountain when he was 23.

\----------------------------------------------------

"Nee nee Meliodas, Where is Ban?"

"Ah, I wouldn't mess with him right now. He seemed out of it after making breakfast." He spoke shoving a fork full of scrambled eggs into his mouth. A small frown ghosted over your features, but it wasn't uncommon for him to want to be alone sometimes. However, today was a very important day and if you had to be all up in his face just to show him you cared then so be it.

"Oh, before I forget he made you something as well but he put in in the microwave." You blink curiously up at your playful eyed friend. "He said and I quote 'Make sure that lazy bum (Y/n) eats her breakfast or I'll toss her into the next lake we come across.' He even threatened us not to touch it, he's really mean when he puts his mind to it." Meliodas pouted, taking a bite of his toast as he cheered himself up by groping the unsuspecting Elizabeth next to him.

You laughed at this familiar scene before scampering around the bar counter to the kitchen. Even though you would rather find Ban, curiosity about what he made you for breakfast had you sprung. Padding over to the microwave you opened the plastic handle and blushed at the adorable smiling pancakes.

It was a short stake of two large fluffy pancakes with two halves of strawberries for eyes, banana slices for blush marks, and a piece of crispy bacon for a mouth. It was a simple styled breakfast but it made your heart swell because he'd made it and it was clear he took great care in displaying the food in such a way that would make you smile.

"Ah..Ban..I wish you would of woke me up..we could of ate together.." You murmured, warming the food for about 30 seconds before chowing down. It was so yummy and perfectly fluffy and the fruit adding the right flavor of sweetness..he was really just the greatest chef ever, he had real talent but wouldn't listen when anyone told him so.

Once you were done with your breakfast you washed your plate and hands before hollering to whoever was in the main part of the tavern that you'd be back later. You could here Elizabeth calling after you to be safe and in the same breath Hawk was condemning you saying you were deserting them just like Ban and being lazy.

"Ban really didn't tell anyone but me, huh.." You mused out loud, pausing at the edge of the forest. Placing a finger under your chin you wondered where Ban would of gone, most likely down into town for a drink maybe? Or maybe into the forest if he really wanted to be alone?

Just as you were stepping down the hill towards town, you hummed in thought before veering the other way and into the forest. After stepping around lots of tree's and bushes you finally came to a clearing, where a smile bloomed onto your lips as you spotted familiar spiky blue hair you'd be able to place from miles away.

"Ban, having fun cloud gazing?" You smiled sitting down next to him admiring the abundance of different sized and colored flowers. Such an atmosphere you would think wouldn't fit a man like him but he was actually a very kind soul, the field only extenuated how handsome he was.

"Ah? Who said I was cloud gazing, I'm trying to nap. You're ruining it." He turned on his side after shifting his arms hiding his face from your eyes. You frowned and puffed out your cheeks in mock protest, before scooting a little closer to him and laying on your back watching the clouds for a few seconds before closing your eyes.

"Then I'll rest with you." You spoke simply smiling as you relaxed one arm behind your head and the other across your stomach. It was incredibly soothing to feel the softest of breezes waft through your hair mussing up your tresses but you didn't mind, as the gentle floral aroma of the flowers lulled you into a comfortable state.

After a few minutes he turned on his opposite side and saw your peaceful features. The expression in his sharp red eyes softened, wondering how now matter where he went or what he was doing you always seemed to locate him. Like you and him were connected with a red string, as he glanced down at his pinky and shook his head at such a romantic thought.

Lifting his hand he caressed the back of a few of his knuckles along your cheek and up to push the loose strands of hair behind your ear. The soft texture of your skin and pink parted lips were very inviting as a small grin curved to his lips and he thought he'd give you a real startle.

However, as he started leaning down the hand on your stomach shifted sliding around the back of his head surprising him with the way your eyes slid open for a second a giddy smile on your lips as you pushed him forward till you were smack together. It didn't even take 2 seconds for him to relax, gladly ensnaring your hips in his grasp as he pulled you back with him letting you lay atop his muscular body.

Oh being on top of him just made you want to kiss him even more, as you gladly turned one into a passionate flavorful abundance. Both of your hands pressing flatly at his chest enjoying the outline of his well sculptured muscles, and even allowing him full entrance to your mouth to taste every slick surface your cavern had to offer.

You couldn't help but moan and arch your body as he purposefully pressed up his hips so that his crotch was rubbing up against the outline of your panties. Today was a good day to wear a dress, specially if you wanted to enjoy some intimacy with your lover.

When you both pulled back he had a grin on his lips, an expression that showed off his fangs that you delighted in so much. Leaning down you surprised him with a kiss to his jaw and along his neck as you trailed slowly over to his ear and gave it a kitten-like nibble smiling at the way his hands tightened around your hips.

"Ban, Happy Birthday. I hope you knew I wouldn't forget."

"I don't really care about it, that's why I didn't tell anyone." He shrugs his shoulders leaning his head back as you glide the edge of your pink lips down his chest to kiss and softly lick his pex. "I do really like where this is going though, do I get amazing birthday sex as my present?" He grinned gliding both of his hands up under your white dress to squeeze both of your buns.

"Mhm..of course, I do love the way you touch me..but today allow me to pleasure you~" You smiled down to him rocking your hips down against his, enjoying the way both of you moaned each others names. It brought a tingle to your body to know he was already becoming hard as you could basically feel him poking against your panties.

Caressing your hands down his basically bare chest you leaned down to replace your fingers with the warmth of your lips kissing all around the perfect shape of his abs while lowering your body down between his legs. It brought you warmth to feel just how much he kept trying to touch your own body but you wagged your finger at him and seductively sucked on his index finger to show him how serious you were.

"My turn to pleasure you, Ban. So relax and hopefully no one will catch us out here~" You giggled kissing right above his belly button, knowing your lover well enough he didn't care if someone was watching you both at this very moment and would make it a personal vendetta to show off just how lucky he was to have a lover. He had no modesty after all, and seemed to be blank faced most of the time.

Using both hands you unbuttoned and slid the zipper down on his pants enough to expose his manhood. He nearly sprung forth smacking you in the eye with how hard and stout his cock was, but that only fed your desire to taste him even more. Just looking at how hard and incredible his size was had your legs rubbing together feeling hot and hazy.

"Look how hard you are Ban..did me being on top of you really turn you on that much?" You murmured wrapping your fingers around his girth to give him several slow pumps. The only answer he mustered was a groan of your name as you extended the tip of your tongue and lapped down the base of his cock up and down several times.

"You're damn right, having my woman on top of me is a big fucking turn on." He huffed face a pleasured mixture of reds and pinks. One of his hands even pressed against the back of your head the moment you decided to tease him with a gentle kiss atop the tip of his sensitive muscle.

"Oh god don't tease me..that's not even fair (Y/n).."

You scoffed against his cock with a wicked playful grin parting you lips to lap a warm circle around the head a few times before shifting your hand down further to the base while you ease your lips apart and envelop him with the warmth of your mouth.

Instantly he started losing himself as you bobbed up and down, slowly taking more and more till the tip of his manhood was against the back of your throat. Saliva dribbled down your chin as you pumped yourself against him, and thoroughly did your best to breath through your nose to ensure you wouldn't end up choking.

It was becoming difficult to steady your pace as he started to become greedy and pushed the back of your head up and down faster and faster when the rhythm you were working at wasn't enough for him. You found his greedy desire to feel pleasure actually very hot and a complete turn on, as you didn't mind when he wanted to be rougher and more passionate.

Your lips were starting to go numb from the incredible friction he was forcing your juicy pink lips to bob at. The sounds of him groaning and the throbbing of his cock said he was going to explode any second which had your tongue lustfully licking and lapping whatever sensitive part of his skin you could.

"(Y/n)..h-hah..I c-can't.." He growled trying to warn you if you didn't want a mouth full of his bitter juices you should pull away. However, you smiled at him even though your mouth was full and your eyes were as bright as ever enamored with your feelings for him as you continued to bob faster and faster till his warm liquid was pooling at the back of your throat and dripping from your lip as you pulled away.

"Mh...Ban tastes sour.." You murmured to him swallowing his essence and wiping at your chin, which had him scoffing saying he probably tasted amazing you were just busting his balls. With a smile you shook your head a couple of giggles escaping your lips as you picked yourself up and placed your knee's on either side of his hips.

Despite his teasing features his own expression softened as he cupped both of your cheeks and brought you down to meet his lips. He dominated everything your mouth had to offer and even nibbled on both of your soft appendages till saliva was dripping down your chin and you had to detach to take several deep inhales of air.

"Do you want to take panties off?~" You giggled to him with a barely noticeable blush as you enjoyed being sexual and playful. Picking up your dress you let him have an enticing view of your legs and the trail up to your panties.

He licked his lips as he caressed his fingers along your legs and up the middle of your thighs till he was easing two digits against your panties. "I think you've gotten wet...so I'd love to rid you of them.." He husked gliding his index and middle finger into the material to give your warm lips a taste of his fingers.

"Oh..Ban.." You purred to him leaning your head back as he curled up into your folds and gave you a very slow but incredibly pleasure filled thrust of his digits. He knew where all the zones were that drove you crazy were, so he turned you into a moaning mess in a matter of seconds.

After becoming enthralled by the warmth of your core, of course he wanted more. Sliding his other hand up your chest he gave one of your breasts a wanting grope as he made his way to the strap on your shoulders and moved them one by one till he could yank it down to reveal the round lush inviting sight of your tits.

Without him even asking you gladly leaned your body down closer, petting a few fingers through his hair holding your dress up with the other. He nearly catapulted forward to claim the closest bud between his lips and suck on it like a succulent piece of candy. As you moaned and purred his name he developed a pleasurable friction between your folds and even added another finger making you yelp in surprise.

"Haha..Don't fret (Y/n)..if I don't at least give you a little bit a foreplay..my cock might end up hurting you~" He grinned widely with a fang revealing snicker, as you whimpered his name the faster he started rocking into you. When he deemed you sufficiently wet which was really marked by how much he couldn't take it anymore, he slid down your panties.

Even though you were out of breath and panting softly you leaned into him letting him pull them far enough to curl around one of your ankles. He huffed out a groan as you pushed him backwards to lay flat on the ground and wagged your finger, a smirk growing on your seductive features as you aligned the tip of his manhood with your folds and graciously pressed yourself down against him.

"O-oh Ban...You make me feel so full and complete.." You whispered to him, with a soft blush on your face as you pressed the flat of both of your palms against his rough skinned stomach.

"I like the way you complement me." He chuckled, gliding both hands up to wrap around your breasts giving both a good squeeze and knead watching as your face contorted with pleasure. You shared a small smile with him before the pulse of his girth begged you to start grinding against him.

Taking a small breath and licking your suddenly dry lips, you lifted your hips only to slam them back down. Instantly your head tossed back as you slapped yourself down against him faster and faster developing a pleasure filled rhythm that just felt so amazing. Riding your lover was always an intimate act you enjoyed, specially since it gave you most of the control.

"Fuck, I really love seeing you tits bounce up and down." He husked, as he moaned your name and gave both of you nubs a pinch simultaneously just to hear your whimpered cry of over stimulation. "I like it even better when I can suck on them, lean into me babe. Push that ass into the air." He asked in a suave tone, that you couldn't deny specially since today was a day dedicated to him.

You did exactly as he instructed, allowing him to hungrily suck on one of your breasts while your hands slid around his neck and let him grab a hold of your ass. With a tight grip on both cheeks he started helping you grind your hips down against him, so his cock could fill you up even more and hit just all the right zones.

"A-ah, oh g-god Ban~! It feels so good, I c-can feel you so deep!" You mewled to him, heat searing from all of your exposed skin. The possessive marks he was giving your chest bright pink and red, and even the occasional nip with his fangs had your body shuttering with so much want.

Pulling back from your now love bruises skin, he tilted his head up admiring your hazy eyes before meeting you halfway for a few warm kisses. Slowly his hands shifted up holding tightly just above your ass, so he could sit up and pull your knee's up to wrap your legs around his waist.

Your skin tingled and you blushed at his dominating fang revealing smile, as he held you as close to his body as he possibly could before switching back to the bottom of your ass and slamming you down at a body writhing speed. Where you were unable to control the volume of your moans or the unstable way you were clawing at his back.

"Ban~! Oh, Ban~!" Both of your hands caressed into the back of his hair loving the soft tussles of his spiky blue hair rubbing against your fingers. You could barely keep your thoughts straight as he passionately made love to you, in a rough but pleasurable way.

His lips meet the right side of your neck and started warmly kissing all over. The look on your face was so lewd you were grateful he couldn't see it, the slam of your ass down against his hips was so amazing and driving you completely and utterly insane, making moans and mewls of his name escaped your lips on repeat.

"(Y/n)..You're so warm..hah..I want to cum inside, can I?" It was a rather soft request for something so incredibly intimate. Your skin tingled as you pulled away and gave him a loving look in his ruby red eyes followed by a soft kiss.

"I..don't want to say no..but I could get pregnant, would that scare you away from me?" You really didn't mean for it start out a simple statement only to elevate into a whisper like you were truly scared of his answer. But the thought of losing him was frightening, if anyone deserved all your love it was him.

He cupped your cheek with an unreadable expressed before leaning forward to peck your forehead, before gripping your squishy cheeks tightly and resuming an incredibly fast and deep pace. Never did he even answer your question as he pleasured your body, filling your folds as deeply as possible with his girth.

Your screams of ecstasy only further enticed him to thrust your tight cunt down against him over and over again. A kiss sealed your fate as he rubbed against your pulsating walls in all the right ways sending you over the edge only moments after the thick warmth of his arousal filled your folds to the brim mixing with your own essence for a raunchy cocktail of your juices.

"Oh...Ban..." You groaned from the hot sensation of his milky cum slipping down your slit when he eased you off his cock. Leaning over his shoulder you enjoyed the small amount of skin against skin since your dress was still on but you loved the way your breasts were squished up against his rock hard chest it was delightful.

"Thank you for the cute breakfast by the way.." You whispered nuzzling your nose against his neck before placing the warmest of kisses.

"You ate it?" When you murmured a tired 'of course' into the rim of his ear he squeezed you tightly making you smile and giggle. "Good then I wont have to throw you into a lake~." He teased but it only made you cuddle him even more, loving the pine scent that seemed to be apart of his natural musk.

"I love you Ban, I'm glad you were born." You softly whispered kissing his ear pulling away to cup both of his cheeks. The expression on his face could sustain your life for decades to come, because it was full of small amount of shock that quickly was replaced with love and care in his own way.

"Happy Birthday, Ban."

He chuckled softly shaking his head before returning the cup of his cheeks with your own, licking over your lips like a kitten before actually connecting for a soft and gentle kiss.

"Mhm, you're a weird one..a young girl like you with a 44 year old man..but I've experienced an even more outrageous love..but this time.." He petted your cheek as if making sure you were real before falling back on the grass with you in his arms. You enjoyed being held so tightly as you relaxed your eyes closed and listened to the gentle pitter patter of his heart.

"This time I wont let the girl I love escape from my grasp."

\-------------------------------------------------

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS VAGINA <3

LMAO Ban is such a bae!!! Hnnngggggggg

I have an idea for a young!ban x Young!Reader next which will be a bit angsty and fluffy.

So look forward to that :D


End file.
